Ratty Corduroy to the Rescue
by TheatreNut16
Summary: Things get a little out of hand after Callahan kisses Elle, and it's Emmett to the rescue (with the help of Vivienne.) Now they must help her heal through Brooke's trial, a lawsuit, and just being a blonde in a brunette's world. Trigger Warning: attempted rape.


Ratty Corduroy to the Rescue

_A.N. This is… well, there are no words. Just know that it's based on the original Broadway production recorded by MTV, and it takes place around Callahan's kiss. I hope that you enjoy it._

___Disclaimer: If I owned _Legally Blonde_, it would still be running on Broadway._

OooOooOooOooO

"Trust your instincts," Callahan instructed. Just then, he grabbed Elle's face roughly and slammed his lips onto hers. Disgusted beyond belief, she yanked back and slapped him. It didn't seem to affect him much, but his face darkened into a terrifying mask she had never seen before. "I thought you were smarter than that."

The professor stood, and he advanced on the blonde, backing her into the corner as she scrambled to avoid him. He quickly pinned her hands above her head with one hand, grabbed her chin tightly in the other, and began to kiss her again. She struggled wildly, but it did no good in this position, and she tried to scream, but his mouth muffled it. True horror began sinking in as she realized that she was completely helpless.

OooOooOooOooO

Unbeknownst to the couple in the office, Warner and Vivienne arrived outside the window to see Callahan tangled up with Elle. To Warner, it seemed obvious what was happening. He turned to his girlfriend with a sneer. "Bet she'll make partner now. She always was a Marilyn." He stormed off haughtily. Vivienne was about to follow when she saw Elle's face over her professor's shoulder. There were tears running down it, and she looked petrified.

"Oh God," the brunette whispered. Then she took off down the hall at a dead run. As soon as she was out of earshot of the office, she screeched "Emmett!"

OooOooOooOooO

Callahan had unbuttoned her suit jacket, and he was working on her blouse. She was sobbing now, but the tears did not affect her attacker at all. He seemed to have no qualms about what he was doing, and he didn't seem inclined to stop either. Elle was breathless from screaming into his mouth, not that it had done any good. She was still struggling against his restraining hand and body, but for an older man, he was quite strong.

Seemingly knowing that she was too breathless to call for help, Callahan pulled his mouth away. "Don't do anything foolish now, my dear. There is no one here to save you, and you will not like the consequences," he threatened lightly. His tone was pleasant enough, but there was iron behind it as he popped the buttons on her shirt and dropped it to the floor.

"Please, stop. I don't know why you're doing this, but please, Professor, stop," she begged quietly. It was all she could manage through the soundless sobs that wracked her thin frame. Her captor chuckled softly.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request, Miss Woods," he replied. "Now be quiet." With that, he fused their mouths together again before she could gather the breath to scream.

OooOooOooOooO

"Emmett, thank God," Vivienne called as she caught up to the lankly lawyer near the exit. "No time for questions; Elle's in trouble, and I need you to come with me right now." She grabbed his arm and began dragging him back the way she had come.

"Elle's in trouble?" Emmett demanded as he followed Vivienne down the hallway. "What's going on? And why do we have to run?"

"There's no time; we just need to get to Callahan's office as fast and as quietly as possible." He shut up, but fear swamped him, and his insides began churning unpleasantly. 'She said she'd catch up, and she seemed fine. What could have happened that requires silence and speed? I've never seen Vivienne so upset before.'

Just then, a scream echoed through the hall that made his blood run cold. "Emmett!"

OooOooOooOooO

Elle bit her professor's lip with as much force as she could muster as he unzipped her skirt. She tasted blood before he pulled away with a snarl. "Emmett!" She cried as loudly as she could. He was the only person she could think of, and while she knew that he had probably left the building already, he was her only hope.

Callahan backhanded her viciously, and she dropped to the floor, smacking her head off the wall and twisting her ankle on the way down. The man quickly ripped two strips off of her blouse with a cruel jerk and wrenched her to her feet by her hair.

"Do you really think Ratty Corduroy is coming to the rescue?" He taunted as her bad leg buckled and she very nearly fell again. When she opened her mouth to yell, he stuffed the smaller cloth into it, effectively gagging her. In the moment of distraction this caused, he seized her hands and wrapped the other strip around her slim wrists and knotted it before returning to his efforts to remove her skirt.

As he finally succeeded and threw it over his shoulder, Emmett skidded through the door. "What the _hell_ are you doing?!" He demanded. "Get off of her!" Without a second thought, he threw a punch that knocked Callahan over his desk and onto the floor. "Elle, are you alright?"

The blonde shook her head, trembling and sobbing. He quickly reached out with open arms. She stumbled forward and slammed into his chest while attempting to spit out the gag. Seeing her struggle, he grabbed the fabric and pulled it free before dropping it on the ground.

"Thank you _so_ much, Emmett. Please just get me out of here." The brunette nodded and hustled her from the room. Vivienne waited outside the door with a cup of coffee to restore her a bit, but when she reached to get it, she revealed her partially naked and bound state. Within moments, Emmett had his jacket around her shoulders, her hands freed, and the mug in them, all without stopping their progress toward the front doors.

OooOooOooOooO

Once Vivienne had left them, Elle had drunk the coffee, and they were safely ensconced in Emmett's beat-up old car, he finally had the guts to ask the question that had been eating at him.

"Elle, what the hell happened? When I left, Callahan had just congratulated you on your breakthrough and asked to talk to you, but when Vivienne came and got me, he had you up against the wall, and… " He trailed off with a shudder. Looking over at her, he noticed that she was still shivering, and his jacket was not covering her as well as it might be. He rapidly removed his dress shirt and handed it to her before turning his back to allow her to put it on and retain her modesty.

"Thank you, Emmett. Thank you so much," she muttered. He took this as a sign that she was finished changing and turned back to face her, shivering a bit in his t-shirt. 'I am _so_ glad I decided to wear a shirt under my button-up today. If I hadn't, I'd be a lot colder,' he considered as he examined his friend. She was still shaking, her eyes were red from crying, her hair was terribly mussed, and worst of all, a huge bruise marred the right side of her face.

"Of course. I would never let anything happen to you if I could prevent it. I just wish I could have gotten there earlier." He reached out and traced his hand over the bruise on her cheek without actually touching the sensitive skin.

"I just can't believe that he-" she cut herself off with a sob, but then she took a deep breath and forced herself to continue. "It all happened so fast. He was talking to me about instincts, and then he kissed me. I slapped him, and he just… he snapped. He backed me into the corner and - and – and Emmett, thank you for saving me!" Here she broke down completely.

The boy quickly hopped over into Elle's seat and gathered her into his arms. "Hey. It's all right. I'm here, and he's never going to hurt you again. We're going to take over Brooke's case, and once we've won it, we're going to send Callahan to jail for a long, long time. You're safe." At his words, she relaxed a bit. She was still crying into his shoulder, but the hyperventilation and deep sobs that had come with her story were fading.

"Thank you, Emmett; thank you, Emmett; thank you, Emmett," she murmured like a mantra. He only held her tighter in response. When she had finally stopped trembling and her tears were dried up, he let her go.

"Are you ready? We should really get some ice for your face and some clothes." In another situation, Elle's outfit would have been hilarious. She was swamped in her friend's shirt and suit jacket, and her knees just barely poked out the bottom.

"I think so. Just… just don't let me go, alright?" He nodded and gently tugged her towards his seat so that he could keep one arm around her and still be able to drive.

"You're gonna be okay."

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N. Don't worry; this isn't the end; there will be at least a few more chapters to this. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and if I missed any scene dividers, let me know, because I had to redo them several times._


End file.
